Piano Therapy
by The-drunk-bitch
Summary: Sasuke est un jeune prodige du piano qui un jour assiste au meurtre de ses parents. De ce drame nait un homme meurtrit et drogué, qui après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours se retrouve en désintox, obligé malgré lui de faire face à ses démons, avec comme seule aide son parrain du centre, Naruto Uzumaki, ex-drogué, et pianiste.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir !

Alors voilà, une nouvelle histoire.  
Je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, seulement mon cerveau les manipule selon son envie. Je m'excuse d'avance de tout ce que je vais leur faire endurer.

* * *

**Musique : Coda - Lullaby ( Criminal Minds S6xE16 CODA )**

* * *

**Piano Therapy. **

Le jeune homme était assis derrière son piano, ses doigts bougeant d'eux même, formant doucement une mélodie poignante, prenante, témoin de cette souffrance qui l'habitait. Au rythme de la chanson, son corps tressautait, et de ses yeux fermés pouvaient quand même couler les larmes de son désespoir. Les lignes qu'elles traçaient sur ses joues le brûlaient, mais il ne se résout pas à les essuyer, trop pris par son jeu. Son angoisse montait, son cœur s'emballait, sa respiration devint saccadée, lente, mais à son goût trop rapide. Il suffoquait, il étouffait.

Quelques notes graves s'ajoutèrent à la partition, et il serra les dents, comme s'il retenait en lui toute la rage dont il était victime. Dans sa tête, des images. Un pistolet, un homme, son père, sa mère, lui… Sous son lit. Cette phrase résonnant dans sa tête.

_« Mon chéri, ne fais pas de bruit. Surtout ne sors pas d'ici, mon poussin. Tout sera bientôt fini. »_

_ « QUAND EST-CE QUE CA SE FINIT ? »

Cri de désespoir dans une maison vide, où seule la salle de musique était occupée. Au sol se trouvaient une seringue, un garrot, une cuillère en argent, et un briquet. Il avait recommencé, encore une fois aujourd'hui, pour finir par se défouler rageusement, haineusement sur son piano.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon tout petit. Tout sera bientôt fini… Non ! Ne pleure pas, mon doux Sasuke. Maman sera là, toujours. »_

_ « MAIS FERME LA ! Tais-toi… C'est pas bientôt fini là ? »

Encore ces notes graves, trahissant la haine du jeune pianiste. Ses cheveux noirs, transpirant, lui collant au front, collant à ses larmes, à ses joues. Cette douleur dans son cœur que la drogue n'apaisait plus. Et ces sanglots, douloureux, que le jeune coinçait dans sa gorge.

_ « Je ne veux plus pleurer… Seigneur, aidez moi… »

Se levant, quittant son défouloir, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, au bout d'un long couloir blanc. Lorsqu'il leva le yeux, qu'il avait rivé au sol, son regard se dirigea vers l'extérieur. A ce moment, il était sûr d'avoir aperçu un ange.

_ « Est-ce maintenant la fin ? »

Il se détourna de la fenêtre sans voir la voiture entrer dans la propriété. Il accéléra le pas, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et violemment envoya son poing dans le miroir. Le sang coulait sur ses phalanges, et avait aspergé son visage blanc de tâches carmin. Doucement, il se saisit d'un morceau de verre pointu, et après avoir regardé son reflet l'enfonça dans son poignet. Alors qu'un doux sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres et qu'enfin il tomba, il entendit son nom.

_« Ne pleure pas, mon doux Sasuke. Sasuke, tout sera bientôt fini. »_

* * *

Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira !  
Celui-ci est très court, ce qui n'est pas à l'image du prochain chapitre - encore en cours d'écriture.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, surtout.

Des bisous,  
The Drunk Bitch.


	2. Partie 1 : L'entrée au centre

**Piano Therapy.**

**Partie 1 : Entrée au centre.**

Blanc. Tout autours de lui était blanc. Les hommes se baladaient en blouse blanche, les draps étaient blancs, les murs aussi. Si à son réveil il avait cru au paradis, son frère près de lui et le bip incessant de la machine à laquelle il était branché lui avaient mis en face la dure réalité : son heure n'était pas venue. Les promesses de sa mère, ce souvenir déchirant, sonnaient pour lui comme un mensonge. Tout son corps maintenant le faisait souffrir ses muscles étaient tendus, sa tête le torturait chaque battement de son cœur résonnait dans son crâne, donnant l'impression d'un étau qui petit à petit se resserrait contre ses tempes.

Difficilement, il leva à son visage son bras. Son poignet était entouré de bandes blanches, tâchées de son sang qui tournait au marron. Sec, comme son cœur. Sec, comme l'homme qu'il était. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit comprendre que son frère se réveillait. Il scruta son visage, marqué par la peur, le stress et la tristesse, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent ; de ceux d'Itachi coulèrent une unique larme de soulagement.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda l'ainé.

_ Je… ne sais pas, répondit le jeune, dont la voix faible fit réagir le plus vieux.

_ Sasuke, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris !

_ Je… je voulais en finir Itachi. Ces cauchemars… je ne les supporte plus, je n'en veux plus, grinça le pianiste.

_ Mais enfin Sasuke ! »

Itachi s'arrêta, se pinça l'arrête du nez, en colère. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son petit frère. Il l'aimait, plus que sa propre vie.

« Je t'en prie, Sasuke. Ne me laisse pas seul. »

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues du grand frère se frayèrent enfin un chemin sur le visage de celui-ci, témoins de toute sa détresse et de toute son affection pour son vis-à-vis. Oui, il avait peur de le perdre. Et de ce fait il avait du prendre la décision la plus difficile de sa vie.

Les problèmes de drogue de Sasuke avaient commencé quelques semaines après la fin de l'enquête judiciaire pour retrouver l'assassin de leurs parents. Itachi avait fermé les yeux sur cette déviance tout ce temps, se convaincant que son frère aurait un jour la présence d'arrêter par lui même. Mais après l'avoir trouvé baignant dans une flaque de son propre sang, Itachi n'y croyait plus. La rédemption ne se ferait pas d'elle même Sasuke aurait besoin d'aide.

« Tu ne rentreras pas à la maison à ta sortie, Sasuke, parla Itachi.

_ Comment ça ? s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

_ Tu vas aller dans un centre spécialisé. Un centre pour drogué.

_ Comment ? Mais Itachi… le jeune ne put terminer sa phrase que son ainé hurla.

_ JE NE VEUX PLUS SASUKE ! Plus de crises, plus de supplications, plus de promesses me disant que c'est la dernière fois. Devine quoi ? C'ETAIT LA DERNIERE FOIS ! Tu vas y aller, et tu vas me revenir clean, et je te soutiendrai. Ne me fais plus souffrir, ne te fais plus de mal. On a déjà traversé beaucoup. Il faut que ça cesse maintenant, je t'en supplie ! »

Sasuke fixait son frère, mais son regard était vide. Il était en colère, il bouillonnait. Il ne voulait pas arrêter la drogue, non. Il voulait arrêter de vivre, rejoindre ses parents, il voulait que tout s'arrête enfin, comme l'avait promis sa mère ce fameux soir. Se fermant définitivement au dernier membre vivant de sa famille, Sasuke ne dit plus rien, malgré le désespoir de son frère qui criait son nom. Il allait subir, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la mort vienne le chercher.

_« Tout sera bientôt fini, mon tout petit Sasuke »._

* * *

_Chopin - Prelude in E Minor_

* * *

A son entrée au centre, Naruto Uzumaki était un délinquant. Orphelin de naissance, il avait fuit sa dernière famille d'accueil à l'âge de quatorze ans et s'était retrouvé à la rue, comme un simple mendiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Yahiko. Yahiko l'avait accueillit, en quelques sortes. Il était un héroïnomane, mais surtout un excellent pianiste. Il avait tout appris à Naruto, absolument tout. Les gammes, les notes, le solfège ; comment bien faire un garrot, comment préparer la seringue, comment trouver la veine. Il lui avait aussi appris à aimer, à faire l'amour ; à voler dans les portefeuilles, les magasins, à faire les poubelles, à vendre son corps pour une ou deux doses. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il l'abandonne, tout comme l'avaient fait ses parents ; tout comme il s'était abandonné lui même à la drogue, au sexe, et au malheur.

Aujourd'hui, à vingt-trois ans, Naruto avait quitté le centre pour la troisième fois. Il avait un job, et revenait parler de son ancienne addiction aux réunions des anonymes. Seulement, en ce froid jour de décembre, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, allait bouleverser ses habitudes.

Il était tranquillement assis à l'un des deux pianos, rejouant encore une fois cette mélodie qu'il aime tant, qui lui rappelle son amour passé, les souvenirs douloureux mais tellement doux : la manière dont Yahiko lui faisait l'amour, le soir, celle dont il essuyait ses larmes ; sa délicatesse lorsqu'il prenait son poignet, qu'il couvrait son avant bras de doux baisers avant d'insérer dans sa veine l'aiguille, puis, enfin, la chaleur, le brulant de la drogue se déversant dans ses veines. Oui, cela le faisait souffrir, mais cette douceur, ces yeux, il ne les oublierait pour rien au monde.

« Naruto ? l'interpella une voix féminine.

_ Oui, Sakura ?

_ Tsunade te cherche.

_ Oh. Bien, lâcha le jeune homme, en abandonnant l'instrument. Où est-elle ?

_ Dans son bureau, répondit la jeune femme avec un doux sourire. »

Le blond la remercia et se dirigea vers le bureau de ladite Tsunade. C'était cette femme qui avait ouvert le centre, et c'était aussi elle qui l'avait ramassé sur le trottoir, après que Yahiko l'a abandonné. Il lui devait tout, à cette femme ; la seule femme l'ayant jamais considéré comme son fils, et non comme un sale gamin, ou un sauvageon. Oui… il lui devait sûrement la vie.

Après avoir frappé trois petits coups secs sur la porte en bois, il attendit la réponse de la femme, qui lui dit d'entrer.

« Tu voulais me voir, mamie ? dit le garçon, un rictus moqueur au bout des lèvres.

_ Sale gosse. Tu n'as aucun respect pour tes ainés. Ca te perdra, un jour, tu sais ?

_ Oui, oui. Je sais, rit le garçon.

_ Naruto, commença la blonde, j'ai quelqu'un pour toi. Tu devras parrainer ce garçon.

_ Parrainer ? Moi ?

_ Oui, toi. Il est spécial, une vraie tête de mule. Tu te souviens de l'affaire Uchiha ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Comment oublier cette tuerie, grimaça le jeune. Quel est le rapport exactement ?

_ Leur fils cadet, Sasuke, entre demain au centre. Je veux que tu t'occupes de lui.

_ Oh. Bien. D'accord.

_ Pour l'occasion, une chambre t'a été préparée, à côté de celle qu'il occupera. Je veux que tu sois le plus présent pour lui. Ce gamin en aura besoin, finit-elle. Je t'attends demain à neuf heures, tu lui seras présenté à lui ainsi qu'à son frère. Tout est clair ?

_ Oui, Tsunade.

_ Bien. Sinon, ça va toi ? J'ai fait raccorder les pianos avant-hier, ça te convient ?

_ Oui, tout est parfait. Merci Tsunade, lui sourit le jeune homme. »

Après un sourire qu'elle lui envoya en retours, le blond s'avança jusqu'à la femme et la pris délicatement dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Elle le savait, pour Naruto, le calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé meilleur parrain pour Sasuke que celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son propre enfant.

* * *

_Debussy - Clair de Lune._

* * *

Devant le grand bâtiment, ressemblant plus à un château qu'à un centre de désintoxication, Sasuke paniquait. Il savait qu'ici il serait surveillé tous les jours, en permanence, tout comme ça l'avait été à l'hôpital ces derniers jours. Son poignet était encore entouré de bandes, et sur son épaule reposait la main de son frère.

Il était tôt, vers les neuf heures du matin, et une femme d'âge mûr, cheveux longs et poitrine opulente attendait avec les deux corbeaux l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Sasuke se demandait qui cela pouvait être, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne se pose devant eux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, et Sasuke le fixa.

L'homme devant lui était blond, comme les blés, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si pur que le ciel en était sûrement jaloux. Il se présenta comme être Naruto Uzumaki, et dit qu'il serait son parrain. Le jeune Uchiha planta son regard dans celui du blond, qui lui sourit, et l'intima de le suivre. Tsunade demanda à s'entretenir avec l'ainé pendant que les deux autres se dirigèrent vers un couloir, au fond du château.

« Voilà ta chambre, souffla le blond en ouvrant une porte. Je suis juste à côté, si tu as besoin. Jour comme nuit. »

Le silence lui répondit, et il attendit que le brun ait posé ses affaires pour lui redemander de le suivre.

« Tsunade m'a dit que tu jouais du piano. Il y en a deux dans cette salle. La porte est fermée à clefs, la vieille et moi sommes les seuls à en posséder une, ria-t-il, mais si l'envie te prend de faire quelques gammes, tu n'as qu'à nous demander, intima-t-il alors qu'il s'installait derrière un piano pour commencer à jouer.

_ Tu..., commença Sasuke. Tu joues ?

_ Hm ? Oui. Un ami m'a appris, il y a longtemps.

_ Clair de lune ?

_ Exact. Tu sais la jouer ? interrogea le blond.

_ Je… oui, je sais.

_ Alors joins-toi à moi. »

Lui désignant le siège de l'autre piano, Naruto invita le corbeau à s'asseoir. Les deux hommes se faisaient dos, et Sasuke n'eût aucun mal à se caler sur les notes de son parrain.

Après s'être entretenue avec Itachi, Tsunade, guidée par le son provenant de la salle de musique, s'y dirigea, accompagnée du plus âgé des frères.

« J'avais raison, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

_ Vous… L'aviez prévu ?

_ La musique rapproche les cœurs, vous savez. Peut-être que votre frère s'ouvrira plus à Naruto qu'à aucun autre de nos intervenants.

_ Je vois, lâcha Itachi, perplexe.

_ Vous devriez aller lui dire au revoir, jeune homme. Nous vous tiendrons au courant lors de votre prochaine visite, en Janvier.

_ Je… j'y vais. »

Entrant dans la pièce, Itachi dérangea les deux pianistes, et offrit à son cadet une étreinte d'au revoir, à laquelle il n'obtenu pas de réponse. Le cœur lourd, l'ainé partit, priant pour son frère ; priant pour que son petit frère lui revienne.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire, avec en fond les musiques qui apparaissent.

Des bisous à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

The Drunk Bitch.


	3. Partie 2 : Bête sauvage

_Hello, hello… _**  
**

_Je sais, gros, gros, gros retard, mais avec les partiels puis les vacances à l'étranger, et enfin le début de mon stage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon chapitre plus tôt ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

* * *

**Partie 2 : Bête sauvage**

**Ludovico Einaudi – Une Matina**

La première semaine s'était mal passée. Naruto avait essayé, malheureusement les crises de manque de son protégé étaient si violentes qu'il devait constamment appeler de l'aide, afin de le calmer ; une piqure dans le bras, quelle ironie.

Comme chaque fois après une crise, le blond demandait à ce que l'on amenât Sasuke à la salle de musique, où sans cesse il lui jouait du piano, jusqu'à ce que le brun reprenne un peu conscience. Alors, ce dernier le fixait, sans gêne, sans relâche ; un fou, l'on pourrait croire, mais Naruto ne voyait dans ses yeux que la résignation, _« l'envie de mourir, c'est ça ? »._

Il neigeait ce jour là. Jouant un de ses morceau de piano préféré, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière lorsqu'il senti que derrière lui, deux prunelles le fixaient. Sans s'arrêter de jouer, il lui envoya un doux sourire, et pour la première fois après l'une des crises du jeune, lui adressa la parole, se reconcentrant sur son clavier.

« J'adore cette mélodie, dit-il. Elle est apaisante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, fixant de ses yeux cobalt ceux noirs et éteints du drogué.

« Hn, fut le seul son que Sasuke sorti. »

Tout en continuant à jouer, Naruto ne s'arrêtait pas de détailler son nouveau camarade du coin de l'œil. Malgré sa mine défaite, son visage blanc, ses lèvres bleues et sa maigreur, il était indéniable que Sasuke était beau. Plus beau même que Yahiko, peut être. L'adolescent était habillé d'un jean noir, maintenant trop large pour lui, et d'un pull en laine bleu foncé. Ses pieds étaient nus, ses cheveux gras, ses lèvres gercées, mais il était beau.

« Tu as quel âge ? interrogea le blond.

_ 19 ans.

_ Si jeune… chuchota le premier, pour lui-même. »

La mélodie était douce, elle enveloppait la pièce d'un sentiment de bien être et de paradis. Sasuke, qui revenait doucement à lui, observa le pianiste, s'enivrant de la mélodie. Il essaya de se lever, en vain. Trop faible, sûrement. Il retourna à sa contemplation. Le blond était habillé d'un sweat orange, et d'un jean bleu, avec à ses pieds de Doc Marten's noire, et il pouvait voir sur son cou la corde retenant son pendentif ; une pierre aussi bleue que ses yeux, aussi brillante que son sourire. Regardant cette image, il en conclut qu'il était définitivement éteint. A jamais, sûrement. Il ne s'en remettrai pas. Il ne connaissait pas le blond, mais il savait que personne, jamais, n'avait vécu tel enfer que lui. Seulement, sa curiosité était à son paroxysme, et ainsi sans réfléchir, une question sorti de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?

_ Pardon ? demanda le blond, s'arrêtant de jouer.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, dans ce centre ? réitéra le corbeau.

_ Pour toi, sourit le blond, pour t'aider.

_ Tu n'étais pas drogué avant ?

_ Si. Je l'étais. Je le serais toujours d'ailleurs si Tsunade ne m'avait pas embarqué.

_ Tsunade ? La directrice ?

_ Celle-là même ! rit le jeune homme. »

Sasuke s'arrêta un moment, pris dans ses pensées. C'était donc la directrice qui l'avait pris sous son aile ? Lui ne l'aurait jamais suivie. Il préférait s'oublier dans sa dose, et souhaitait mourir. Il n'aurait jamais voulu guérir. Il ne voulait pas guérir. Il voulait mourir.

« Comment tu as commencé ?

_ Un vieil ami.

_ Un ami ne fait pas ça.

_ Tu as peut-être raison. Mais il était là quand je n'avais personne, et que je n'étais rien. C'est un ami.

_ Ce n'est pas un ami.

_ Ca suffit. Ne parlons pas de lui. »

Sasuke se tut. Le ton de son parrain était doux, mais ne laissait à l'autre aucun choix que celui de se taire. Ce qu'il fit. Naruto reprit place correctement, et se remit à jouer.

« Dans tous les cas, c'est sur ta guérison que l'on doit se concentrer maintenant, Sasuke, dit le blond.

_ Je ne veux pas guérir.

_ Je sais. Pas encore, soupira Naruto. Mais un jour viendra où tu comprendras que ta vie ne s'arrête pas en même temps que celle des autres.

_ Tu n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait ce que j'ai vécu ! s'énerva Sasuke.

_ Peut être pas non. Mais aucune raison n'est suffisante pour mourir. »

Sasuke tiqua. Il aurait voulu crier, s'énerver, courir et sortir, mais ses jambes ne le lui permettaient pas. Ce qu'il pouvait peut être faire, c'était jouer.

Avec prudence, il se leva, et s'aidant des murs se dirigea vers un piano. Il s'assit au siège, caressa le bois vernis ; le toucher si familier des touches en ivoire l'inspirait. Il voulait que la douleur s'en aille, mais sans sa dose, il n'y arrivait pas.

_« Il n'y a aucune douleur que la musique n'apaise, Sasuke. Et tu peux me croire, je suis ta mère. Une mère ne ment jamais. »_

Les mots de sa mère lui parvinrent encore. Mais plus que ces horribles souvenirs de cette nuit tragique, c'était ce que lui avait dit sa mère lorsqu'elle lui apprit le piano pour la première fois.

« Il y a cette chanson… commença le brun. Un groupe qui s'appelle Moby. Je… J'aimerais la jouer. Tu permets ?

_ Je t'en prie, lui répondit son parrain en arrêtant de jouer. »

Prudemment, le plus jeune commença les premières notes. La partition en elle même n'était pas compliquée, mais il se mit à chanter de sa voix rocailleuse et cassée. Il chantait faux, mais c'était comme si il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas beau, seul le morceau était bien joué, mais la voix faible de Sasuke gâchait le tout. Il s'en rendit compte, s'arrêta, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses doigts.

« Ma… Ma mère avait une très belle voix, commença-t-il. Lorsque je jouais ce morceau, elle se mettait à le chanter automatiquement. On formait un beau duo, rit-t-il alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux. Mais un connard m'a enlevé ça. Toi, tu as du avoir une famille aimante, sûrement. Et t'as du dérailler à un moment ; moi c'est différent. On m'a enlevé la chose la plus précieuse qu'un enfant puisse avoir : des parents aimants. Tu dois comprendre que cette raison est suffisante pour vouloir mourir… Elle l'est pour moi, et elle le serait pour toi si tu savais ce que c'était…

_ Je sais ce que c'est.

_ Tu mens.

_ Je préfèrerais mentir.

_ Arrête d'essayer, tu…

_ Arrête de me couper. J'ai connu ça une dizaine de fois. L'histoire pathétique d'un pauvre orphelin trimballé d'une famille à l'autre, sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Certes, j'étais pas facile, mais il me fallait un temps d'adaptation. Puis quand je commençais à me sentir à l'aise, un peu chez moi, on me foutait dehors. Parce que j'étais pas forcément quelqu'un de brillant, et que je faisais beaucoup de conneries. La dernière de mes familles d'accueil comptait aussi me foutre à la porte, c'était le centre à nouveau pour moi si je bougeais pas mon cul. Alors je suis parti. J'ai été recueilli par mon ami. Puis par la vieille. Certes, je n'ai jamais vu mes parents se faire assassiner, mais tu as quelque chose que je ne connais pas, qui peut t'aider à avancer : tu as le souvenir d'une famille aimante, d'un diner tous les soirs à table, d'un frère, d'un foyer. Moi j'ai vécu dans ma valise pendant trop d'années, et les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie sont ceux de mon passé de drogué. Alors si j'arrive à avancer avec ça, crois moi, tu le feras. Juste, bouge ton cul, lança le blond alors qu'il se levait, énervé. Un incident tragique peut te traumatiser, mais personne n'est trop faible pour se relever. Bouge ton cul, fais avancer les choses. Sers-toi de tes souvenirs, de l'amour que tu as eu. Et si j'ai l'air rude, crois moi, c'est que tu en as besoin. »

Il quitta la pièce. Certes, le blond savait que son cadet avait du affronter la pire épreuve de sa vie, mais il avait aussi appris que rien n'est insurmontable. Il se serait foutu en l'air, lui aussi, aurait-il été plus faible. Seulement il savait que Sasuke était fort. Et qu'il guérirait. Il en faisait sa priorité, même si il devait le secouer et crier. Il passa l'imposante porte du centre, et s'arrêta. Ses yeux fixèrent la neige, orangée, scintillant sous la faible lumière du soleil couchant. Et alors qu'il regardait au loin, le fantôme de Yahiko, image d'un lointain souvenir, s'imposa devant lui.

_« Rejoins-moi au pays des rêves, Naruto. Je t'attendrai pour la vie. »_

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez un minimum, malgré le gros, gros, gros retard ! _

_Des bisous ! _

_The Drunk Bitch. _


End file.
